videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Jibanyan
Jibanyan (ジバニャン Jibanyan) is the mascot of the Yo-Kai Watch series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Jibanyan's height may be closer to Pikachu's height, but much lighter as Jigglypuff. He's a slow character, but he can run at the average speed. He cannot swim as he'll quickly drown within 3 seconds. He may not be powerful either as being the D-Rank Yo-kai which makes him a weak fighter for both strength and defense, but his special moves can gain more damage than his regular attacks. Much more, he'll be close ranged melee fighter than a projectile shooter, and he'll be a fire-based fighter. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Sharp Claws: Jibanyan scratches with his right claw, then his left, and uses both hands to finish. * Side Tilt - Tail Whip: Jibanyan uses his flaming twin tails to whip his opponent. * Up Tilt - Sharp Upperclaw: Jibanyan will use a uppercut claw attack similar to Mario and Mega Man's up tilt attack. * Down Tilt - Mouse Snatcher: Jibanyan scratches his opponent while crouching. * Dash Attack - Sliding Dive: Jibanyan does a slide attack by face diving into the ground. * Side Smash - Whisper Hammer: As Jibanyan pulls out Whisper, he'll start spinning him around like a lasso to charge power, and swing him to attack his opponent from a long distance, dealing heavy damage. * Up Smash - Spirit Dance: Similar to Samus's up smash, Jibanyan blasts his cyan colored tail flames a a wave upwards. * Down Smash - Inferno: Similar to Mega Man's down smash, Jibanyan blasts two fire pillars on both sides to attack his opponents. * Neutral Aerial - Spin Attack: Jibanyan round up his body and spin to attack, similar to Pikachu and Sonic's neutral aerial. * Forward Aerial - Fire: Jibanyan uses his fire technique to blast his opponents in air, giving them a strong blow. * Back Aerial - Kicks of Fury: Jibanyan activates his Soultimate attack Paws of Fury, but using his legs instead. It'll continuously hit an opponent behind him, but it won't deal big damage. * Up Aerial - Burning Onigiri Slash: Jibanyan pulls out a flaming katana sword and slashes his opponents upwards. * Down Aerial - Crash Fall: Jibanyan will turn his head down and dive to attack his opponents. However, he'll bury himself once he crashes into the ground. * Grab: Jibanyan will grab his opponent. * Pummel - Tail Burn: Jibanyan uses his flame tail to continuously burn his opponent. * Forward Throw - Whisper Bat: Jibanyan will pull out Whisper and smash his opponent away like a homerun bat. It's not as powerful as Whisper Hammer, but it can easily blow his opponent far away. * Back Throw - Karate Throw: Jibanyan will use a karate throw to throw his opponent away. * Up Throw - Sky Pounder: Jibanyan rapidly punches his opponent upward and uses an uppercut to blow his opponent away to the sky. * Down Throw - Ground Pounder: Jibanyan rapidly punches his opponent on the ground and uses a fierce attack to blow his opponent away. * Neutral Special - Paws of Fury: Jibanyan uses his iconic Soultimate attack as his neutral special. If you continue pressing the button rapidly, he'll continue attacking until you stop pressing the button. Unlike any of the regular rapid punching attacks, this contains bigger damage, and he'll use a final powerful punch to blow his opponent away. However, this is a short range attack, so it won't be effective against opponents who are far away. **'Custom 1 - Claws of Fury:' This move is the claw version of Jibanyan's Paws of Fury, which contains more damage than his original move. However, this move doesn’t have the rapid button mechanic, and it doesn’t have a final blow to finish his opponent. **'Custom 2 - Stretch of Fury:' This is the stretched version of Jibanyan's Paws of Fury, which can reach far distances. This move can continue attacking by pressing the button rapidly. However, the damage differs according to opponent’s distance; closer distance contains larger damage, while the farther distance is weaker. * Side Special - Guts Straight Paw: Holding the button can charge Jibanyan's power and thrust out his punch by releasing the button, or automatically once the power is charged for two seconds. The fully maxed charge contains more damage than releasing the button. **'Custom 1 - Blazing Fist:' Similar to Marth and Lucina’s custom neutral 2 (Dashing Assault), Jibanyan can perform a dashing and flaming punch attack. Holding the button can charge his power, and once the power is charged for two seconds, he’ll dash forward to attack his opponent from a far distance with a burning effect. Releasing the button during charging can adjust his dashing distance, but weakens the power. However, this move is not as powerful as the original side special as it doesn’t contain the shield breaker effect. **'Custom 2 - Loving Slap:' Similar to Jigglypuff’s Slap, Jibanyan simply slaps his opponent while moving a little forward. It is a short ranged attack and doesn’t deal a large damage, but contains the shield breaker effect. It also shoots hearts when hit, but those have no effect. * Up Special - Whisper Float: Jibanyan pulls out Whisper and grabs his tail as Whisper flies up in air. This will help Jibanyan return to the stage after falling, and it will fly higher at a fast pace for at least 3 seconds. However, it won't let you move sideways as freely. **'Custom 1 - Whisper Copter:' Similar to Whisper Hammer, Jibanyan pulls out Whisper and spins him around really fast to fly in the air like a propeller. This move will help Jibanyan move freely left and right, and Whisper himself contains the damage effect if the opponent touches him. However, unlike Whisper Float, this cannot fly higher in air. Also, he will scream for help. **'Custom 2 - Whisper Jump:' Jibanyan pulls out Whisper, but rather than grabbing him to fly, he’ll immediately stomp him to jump higher instead, similar to Sonic’s Spring Jump and Mega Man’s Rush Coil. But unlike those, Whisper won’t stay in his position while on ground, as he’ll disappear after he lands on the ground or hits his opponent as he contains damage effect. * Down Special - Blaze Bomb: Jibanyan pulls out an item from Yo-kai Watch 2's Yo-kai Watch Busters minigame. Once he places it on the ground, it will explode within 3 seconds. The damage is big and it'll blow opponents far away. **'Custom 1 - Signibble Trap:' Jibanyan pulls out an item from Yo-kai Watch 2’s Yo-kai Watch Busters mini game. It won’t explode once he places it on the ground, but similar to Sensor Bombs, it’ll create a large shockwave to electrify whoever comes near it. Although it doesn’t contain the damage effect, it’ll paralyze opponents. **'Custom 2 - Chibi-Chibi Rocket:' Jibanyan pulls out USApyon’s Chibi-Chibi Rocket from Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura. It’ll be a small-sized rocket, similar to Hocotate Bomb. Once placed on the ground, it’ll launch up within 3 seconds, and after 5 seconds off-screen, it’ll fall down and explode once it hits the ground. The rocket itself contains the damage effect, which will drag touched opponents upwards off-screen, and blow opponents away with its explosion. However, unlike the Hocotate Bomb, it doesn’t contain the meteor smash effect. * Final Smash - Flurry of Furry: Once Jibanyan obtains the Smash Ball, he'll fuse with Whisper and evolve into Buchinyan. In this form, he'll immediately activate his Soultimate attack that'll spread forward entirely, giving opponents multiple amounts of damages. As the attack lasts 5 seconds, he'll shoot out one large final blow from his fisted paw and blast his opponents away instantly. After he's done with this attack, he'll defuse with Whisper as he turns back to normal, and Whisper will disappear out from the stage. Taunts * Up: He'll start performing a dance from Yo-kai Watch's iconic "Gera Gera Po Song" along with him singing "Gera Gera Po". * Side: Similar to Yoshi's taunt, he'll start spinning around as he chases his tails. * Down: Jibanyan pulls out a fish and eat it for 2 seconds. Idle Poses * Jibanyan simply tuck his hands into his hara-maki belt. * Jibanyan yawns as he's bored. Cheer Female crowds will be cheering him as they all shout out "JI-BA-NYAN!!!" There will be an emphasis on the "NYAN!" part, almost like a cat is saying that. * JI-BA-NYAN!!! JI-BA-NYAN!!! JI-BA-NYAN!!! JI-BA-NYAN!!! On-Screen Appearance * As the Yo-kai Watch’s lens appear to scan Jibanyan’s vision, a purple smoke will burst out and he’ll jump out from it as he call out his name “Jibanyan!!” Victory Poses * Jibanyan does his summon dance from the games. * Once Jibanyan bounces up, he'll perform his rapid punching action. * Jibanyan is lying down and eating a fish. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO2E6QZ2jnw (Shouri!! 2 - Yo-Kai Watch 2: Boney Spirits/Fleshy Souls) Losing Pose * Jibanyan claps for the winner. Trophy Description Jibanyan has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Jibanyan No matter how dull or busy this cat Yo-kai can be, he finally gets summoned into the world of Smash Bros.! In Smash, he may be small and weak, but never underestimate his powerful specials as his training wasn’t futile. Now the only question is…can he face against his electrifying mouse rival for the first time, and even defeat the zero gravity race car with his almighty Paws of Fury? * Yo-Kai Watch (3DS, 2015) * Yo-Kai Watch 2: Boney Spirits/Fleshy Souls (3DS, 2016) Jibanyan (Alt.) Rapidly pressing the special button can make his iconic attack, Paws of Fury, continuous, inflicting more and more damage until they’ve stopped pressing the button. After the button is released, Jibanyan can perform a final blow to his opponent, dealing powerful damage to blow them away. * Yo-Kai Watch (3DS, 2015) * Yo-Kai Watch 2: Boney Spirits/Fleshy Souls (3DS, 2016) Costumes * Red fur, yellow belt, cyan tail flames (Default) * Blue fur, black belt, red tail flames (Hovernyan) * Green fur, orange belt, orange tail flames (Thornyan) * Yellow fur, red & blue belt, blue eyes, blue tail flames (Tomnyan) * Purple fur, brown belt, green tail flames (Baddinyan) * Pink fur, navy belt, blue eyes, blue tail flames (Sailornyan) * Cyan fur, yellow belt, yellow tail flames (Shogunyan) * Dark gray fur, gray belt, yellow eyes, red tail flames (Robonyan) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Yo-Kai Watch